


worth the wait

by oopsiedoops



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (if you squint), Consent is Sexy kids, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, POV Third Person, Porn with a bit of plot??, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dream just thinks george is pretty okay, kinda ig, like barely any though lol, might be crossposted on wattpad later, no beta we die like sapnap to an iron golem, thigh kink, virginity is a social construct y'all, why isn't that a tag it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsiedoops/pseuds/oopsiedoops
Summary: "So, worth the wait?He smiled. "Definitely"Note!: Female words are used to describe George's genitalia in this fic (eg: clit), I apologise greatly if this proves to be a trigger for anyone reading. Please enjoy the fic :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 418





	worth the wait

George was sat at his computer, staring at the editing software in dissatisfaction. He'd been trying to hours to get the video right and nothing was working.

He let out a huff and pulled off his headset after watching his character chase Dream's over treetops for what felt like the millionth time.

Sitting further back in his chair, he stretched roughly, the binder he was wearing digging uncomfortably into his chest. He checked the time. 17:28. Shit, he'd been wearing it for 8 hours of more now, because he'd got up early that day anyway, promising himself he'd upload the video by 6.

He grumbled to himself and got up reluctantly. Luckily, he wasn't particularly feeling like he wanted to rip his own skin off today so he settled for tugging off his binder and yanking on one of Dream's hoodies, the long yellow-looking sleeves hanging over his hands like gloves.

George pressed his ear against Dream's door, listening for any laughter or talking or tell-tale signs of streaming. Hearing nothing but the thump of music in the background, he gently pushed the door open, dragging it on the carpet as he did so.

His boyfriend was leaning back in his chair, scrolling through twitter on his phone. He glanced up when he heard the door creak open and smiled when he saw George.

"Hey, Georgie" He said, sitting up a bit straighter and putting his phone down. "You okay?"

George shrugged and crossed the room, climbing into Dream's lap with ease and burying his face in Dream's neck. "Can't get my new video right, I've been working on it all day"

"I can help you if you like" Dream offered, whispering into his chocolate brown hair as large hands stroked George's back comfortingly.

That was one of the many, many things George loved about Dream. He never had to outright tell his boyfriend he needed cuddles or comfort, he just seemed to know.

"Yeah okay, maybe a bit later" George sighed back, cuddling closer, letting those magic hands heal the aches in his back from bending over a computer all day.

"Okay well..it's getting late. Want to order something in for dinner? Or we can cook?" Dream offered, hands still stroking down his back.

"Order in" George said, sitting comfortable against his boyfriend "Can't be bothered to cook" He followed, pulling away a bit and pressing a chaste kiss to Dream's lips.

"Okay, baby, whatever you want" The blond replied, unable to hide a small smile from the kiss. George rolled his eyes at that, and dragged Dream's face up to kiss him properly.

It still felt like a novelty to them both, being able kiss each other whenever they wanted, instead of pining from across oceans for the feel of the other's lips against theirs. Now they were living together under the hot Florida sun, they could give each other affection whenever it was needed.

George slotted their lips together with a sigh, one of his hands resting on Dream's jaw, the other steadying himself on his shoulder. Dream hummed slightly and tilted his head, catching George's lower lip in his mouth as his hands moved up to thread through the smaller's hair.

George let out a small, almost imperceptible, groan at that and pulled himself closer to Dream, pale hands moving to the back of a tan neck to try and kiss him deeper.

Dream pulled away slightly and gave George a smile. "Chipotle?"

George's pupils were blown and his lips looked swollen. He gave a wordless nod, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he struggled to stand up from where he was sat on Dream's lap.

Dream chuckled softly and got up after him, grabbing his phone to order the food.

George blushed and left the room, intending to go get his phone.

It had been happening more often now, they'd be kissing and George would try to take it further without even meaning to. The pair hadn't had sex yet, partly due to George never having done anything like that, and Dream wanting to wait until George was ready. 'Which' George thought, tugging the large hoodie over his hands again, 'is probably why he pulled away.'

Contrary to a lot of their fans' beliefs, often George was one to be impulsive, and would sometimes jump into things without thinking them through.

They'd been together for just under a year and the couple had yet to have sex. Sure, there'd been make outs and a handjob here and there but Dream had never got to touch George the way George touched him, had never been able to pleasure him, make him moan and writhe in ecstasy.

Dream shuddered slightly from in his chair in the other room, shifting a little. He was glad he'd pulled away before, he wasn't sure whether he'd been able to control himself; George was so unknowingly somehow innocently sexy, biting his lip randomly, unknowingly making the dirtiest sounds, even on stream and then having the audacity to be flustered if Dream called him out for it.

Every time they'd done anything remotely sexual, it had ended with Dream's satisfaction, but George was beginning to wonder if he was ready for more, to be able to get off with Dream's help.

"Hey, I ordered our food" came the recognisable voice from his doorway. Sure enough, Dream himself was stood leaning against the frame, dark hoodie making him look more imposing than he is.

"Thanks" George grinned beckoning his boyfriend to sit on the chair next to him. "Help me? I can't get this switch right"

Dream smiled widely and took the seat next to him, grabbing the mouse to play through what George had already got. He smiled watching George's character try to sneak up on him, his bright green face making a run for it and barely managing to escape.  
"Oh, okay I see so what you're doing wrong is-"

George was zoning out, listening to Dream's voice flow through his head like honey. He sometimes laughed at what their fans 'simped' for, whether if be his boyfriend's laugh or voice. Or hands.

And George had to admit, he agreed with that last one.

His gaze travelled down to where Dream's fingers were on the mouse, bending and clicking to drag sections of the recording to different parts of the video. Those tan, veiny hands, long thick fingers stuttering and tapping on the mouse. George couldn't help but imagine where else those hands could look as wonderful..like holding his wrists above his head, watching Dream's golden eyes flicker in a smirk. Slowly ghosting over his neck as he teased him, gripping on to his thighs so hard that his fingers would leave bruises.

"-you think that could work?" Dream asked, taking his fingers away from the keyboard and mouse (much to George's dismay) and turning to face him with a smile.

"Um" He started unhelpfully. "Sure"

Dream narrowed his eyes and smiled hesitantly. "You weren't even listening were you, Georgie?" He rested one hand on top of George's as he spoke, shifting closer slightly.

George shook his head "Sorry, I was in another world"

Dream glanced up at him, searching his eyes for any falsity. "You've been doing that a lot lately, babe, you okay? What's on your mind?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" George's mind immediately supplied. His cheeks reddened slightly under Dream's gaze, avoiding those golden looking eyes.

"I..guess I've just been tired?" He tried, knowing Dream wouldn't take that as an answer.

Sure enough, Dream squinted at him "You sure? You can talk to me about anything, you know" he said, concerned.

"Yeah I know" George smiled. "Promise it's nothing too big though" 'I don't think' he added in his head.

"You don't think?" Dream furrowed his brows at the shorter one, video forgotten. "What is it?"

Shit. Guess he'd not said that one in his head.

"It's nothing, really. I promise" George silently crossed his fingers beneath the sleeves of the hoodie.

"Hm, okay" Dream said. He opened his arms slowly, in question.

George couldn't hide a smile as he slid forwards onto his boyfriend's lap again, hugging him tightly. "The fans would never believe it" He teased "that the famous Dream is a big ol' softie"

He heard an indignant noise from below him "You love it though"

"Yeah" George said, letting himself be hugged closer "I do".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Want to eat at the table or couch? I don't mind which" Dream said, when he'd closed the door to the delivery guy.

"Table, I guess" George said, watching Dream nod and walk through to where their table was, shamelessly watching his arse as the blond walked in front of him.

"Mr Georgenotfound, are you checking out my ass?" Dream accused laughing as he put down their takeout bags.

"I was doing nothing of the sort" George huffed, taking the seat opposite Dream. Grabbing one of the bags, he delved in until he found his food.  
"Hm..not sure if I believe you" Dream laughed as he sat down too, copying George.

George rolled his eyes, refusing to acknowledge the slight blush on his cheeks.

The pair ate in silence for a while, comfortable enjoying each other's presence without having to even speak.

After he'd finished, Dream sat there watching George finish too with a smile on his face. George very nearly choked on his food when he noticed Dream was getting bored, and had taken to playing with his fingers, which seemed to involve flexing and unflexing incessantly, watching the veins move.

George swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the heat rising in his face once more.

"What's wrong, George? Is it too spicy?" Dream asked worriedly. And it was a blessing and curse when he stopped flexing to pay attention to George.

You could say that George's brain filled in unhelpfully.

"Yep, yeah a bit" He said, trying to stop his voice from cracking at the end. He hurriedly started to clear the table to distract Dream, and it seemed to work as the taller started to help.

George thanked his lucky stars that Dream hadn't noticed his blush. He hoped.

"Ha, yeah you can't handle the slightest bit of spice. We should ask for like..a gallon of milk on the side next time for ickle baby Georgie" Dream laughed as he threw away some bags and leant against the granite counter.

"Haha, very funny" George rolled his eyes, leaning opposite him, glad that he'd been able to play off the blood rush as something spicy not something...for lack of a better word..spicy.

Later that night, they were cuddled up together once more, on the couch this time, watching old reruns of friends.

Much to George's (mis) fortune, Dream had apparently seen this episode one too many times to be interested, and took to playing with his hands again. It was worse this time however, because Dream was sat back in the cushions, with George's back against his chest, meaning his hands were nearly right in front of George's eye line.

Under normal circumstances, George would have simply ignored the fingers in front of him, or at least complained to Dream about it. But that day, he was too frustrated with everything. He just wanted to fix this ache inside him, one that had been there since that afternoon when he'd nearly taken things too far when they were kissing. He knew he should probably think about it more, but he'd been thinking about it more often than he was giving himself credit for. Nearly every day for the past month and a half, this had been happening. And he was getting desperate, and mostly tired of having wet underwear with no satisfaction at the end of the day.

This was no fault of Dream's (well technically, half of it was) but the unsatisfied part wasn't. George had told, no, promised Dream that when he was ready, he'd tell him before rushing into everything like he normally does.

With that thought in mind, he wordlessly paused the episode in the background, wiggling round to face Dream, trying not to blush too hard.

"What's up?" His boyfriend queried, looking confused. He brought his hands up to rest lightly on George's lower back.

"Dream?" he started, rubbing the back of his neck. Welp, so much for not blushing. "Well..remember a few months ago? When you-ha- when you said whenever I was- when I was ready I could tell you?"

Dreams eyes widened a little, and his mouth dropped slightly. He nodded, hands pressing more into George's back.

"Well..I guess..I am" He ended in a rush, burying his burning face in his hands. He prayed Dream wouldn't laugh at him for how silly he was acting, but he knew he wouldn't when he felt those godforsaken hands gently pull his own away from his reddening face.

"You are?" A low voice asked for confirmation, fingers slowly circling around his wrist.

"Yeah I'm -ha- I'm ready" George said, forcing himself to look Dream in the eyes "To well..y'know"

Wow, George. How eloquent

Dream's lips quirked into a smile. "Yeah aha, I know" He chuckled softly. "Did you mean today?" He wanted to confirm.

"Well...preferably" George's eyes widened at what he'd just said "Ha! No- no not preferably...not if you don't want to but...yeah..yeah, today"

"Oh, believe me, I definitely want to" Came a laugh, "Just checking if you'd thought this through"

George made a somewhat indignant noise "Yes! I have, thank you very much! I've thought about it a lot actually so-"

"A lot?" Dream questioned, cutting in and smiling mischievously. "How often?"

"Oh" George felt hands creep down to his waist, gently shifting him closer. "Meybe...at least..once a day.." he said. "For a month...and a half." He finished quietly, focussing his gaze on his own pale hands.

Dream softly took one of his hands and used it to pull George's face up, forcing him to look at him. That same hand snaked around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. George sighed against his lips. Even though it sounded cliché, every time they kissed still felt like the first time, a faint bubble of fireworks seemed to be permanently settled in his stomach, arising to attention is ever they kissed.

George turned towards Dream more, to get a better angle, lips still stroking against each other. Dreams damned hands gently pulled George towards him by his thighs, so the smaller was practically straddling him and his hands ended up resting on the plush skin of his thighs.

"Anything in particular bring this on, Georgie?" Dream murmered into George's lips, gently pulling away and reattaching his mouth to the soft pale skin of his neck.

"A-ah..your...your erm ngh" George's words were cut off as Dream left a small bite in an unnoticeable place just below his ear. He groaned slightly as the tug of the sharp teeth, shivering as he felt a velvet tongue sooth over the marks.

"My what, baby?" Dream prompted, pressing open mouthed kisses down the column of his throat.

"Your ah your..yo-ur...ugh" George had never felt this good before, and Dream had only just started. It felt like all of his nerves were alive, each attuned to the rhythm of his gasps. He didn't know whether he could finish the sentence, so gripped one of Dream's hands from on his thigh "hands, uh" he finished with a stutter, nails digging in slightly to the tanned fingers.

Dream slowly pulled away from George's neck, making him whimper slightly at the loss. Fuck, this boy was going to be the death of him.

"My hands?" Dream asked, only sort of joking. He'd noticed the way George looked at his hands sometimes, they way his eyes would glaze over staring at them, how he'd blush and try to pass it off as something like, oh I don't know, the food being spicy.

George nodded, biting his lip. "Yeah..don't know why..just....want them...all over me"

Dream let out a groan at that alone and gently pushed George off of him enough so he could stand up, pull the shorter disoriented boy up and kiss him again, gripping the backs of his thighs as an instruction.

George groaned open mouthed against him and brought one leg up, jumping with the other as Dream caught him at the backs of his legs. Luckily, their bedroom was only a couple of doors down from their living room, and Dream didn't stop kissing him once before they got to the door.

Walking in, Dream turned and pressed George against the now shut door of their bedroom "Okay?" He asked, wanting to check in as he pulled away breathlessly.

George nodded immediately and pulled Dreams head back down, crashing his lips into his again. Somehow, the feeling was becoming more heightened, and he felt like he was on fire. He could feel an incessant throbbing at his crotch and had to try his best not to moan outright when he felt the hard outline of Dream's erection press against his thigh.

Still carrying him, Dream walked towards their bed gently placing George down on it nearly tripping over himself in his haste. George laughed slightly, running his hands through his hair catching his breath.

He scooted back on the bed a bit so he was sat amongst their pillows, leaning against the headboard.

Dream could only stare at the boy in awe. It had only been a few minutes and already George's entire face and neck was flushed, his lips kiss-bitten and swollen.

"Dream" George whined "Stop staring and come kiss me"

Dream laughed a little at that, but quickly obliged, climbing onto the bed and straddling George, pressing their lips together once more. Their tongues danced as he felt hesitant hands tug at the bottom of his hoodie, almost as if asking for permission and Dream would be lying if he said his heart didn't melt a little at that, that even though he was completely comfortable with George seeing him shirtless he still asked for permission. Quickly, not wanting to be separated from George's lips for a moment, Dream pulled away and tugged his hoodie off, chucking it in the direction of the washing before locking their lips together again.

George groaned as his hands roamed over the planes of his boyfriend's back and chest, feeling up the smooth muscle. Dream's hands had slid under his shirt, skirting under where his binder would normally lay, obviously unsure if he should go any further.

Making a soft noise at the back of his throat in decision, George suddenly shifted down on the bed slightly, obviously on purpose, and Dreams hands slid up his chest as a result.  
"You okay?" He whispered in his ear, hands hovering over his chest under the hoodie, not touching until he got the consent from George.

George nodded quickly and, upon realising Dream would need verbal confirmation, said "Yeah..yeah, please" and pulled their bruised lips together again, trying to distract himself from the nervous excited butterflies flying in his stomach.

Dream's hands gently slid over George's chest under his hoodie, letting him get used to the feeling of being touched in such a way there. George was used to Dream being somewhat reckless, he'd nearly scream when watching Dream jump over a lake in Minecraft, block clutching at the last second before plummeting to his death, or still going in for a kill on only half a heart. Now though, Dream was treating him with such care and softness his heart ached, simply being so in love with the boy on top of him.

Dream caressed the plumper flesh between his hands and squeezed slightly, earning a small whimper from the boy beneath him. Intending to take his hands out of the sweatshirt, he dragged his fingers down- only for his finger to catch on a nipple, causing George to moan outright and arch his back, blush covering his cheeks like facepaint. Dream groaned lowly at that noise and pinched both nipples between his fingers, tugging slowly to elicit some reaction. He was not disappointed.

George felt like he was on fire, each move of Dream's fingers causing him to gasp, and he could feel his boxers becoming damper and damper with every pinch, back arching and mouth panting incessantly.

Dream tugged George's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it, before gently smoothing his tongue out it to soothe the sting. He pulled away slightly, admiring his boyfriend's bright red and panting face. He fingers gave another tug at the boys nipples and George threw his head back, pulling his bottom lip into his teeth as he arched again, a muffled groan coming out of him.

Dream was secretly amazed at how responsive George was, and wanted to test it out further.

"Georgie?" He muttered, hands dragging on his upper back to get his attention. He edged his hands out of the hoodie and pulled on the hem "Can I take this off?"

George looked at him, his eyes ablaze and pupils wide with lust and faltered slightly. Even though he wasn't comfortable with his body, he knew Dream loved him no matter what he looked like, and didn't think of him as anything other than him. Wordlessly, he nodded and slowly raised his arms to help Dream tug off his hoodie.

"As much as I like seeing you in my clothes" Dream smiled softly, putting the hoodie on the other side of the bed in case George wanted it later "I think I prefer this version anyway"

George shivered from the sudden cold air attack on his exposed skin and flushed, in an effort to distract himself from backing out (because he knew that's not what he wanted to do), he pulled their lips together again, not able to get enough of his boyfriend.

Dream's lips gently stroked over his own, hands resting on George's small waist, gently moving his head down, lips pressing over his jaw, behind his ear, down his neck, and taking advantage of the fact anything lower would almost always be covered, started nibbling gently on the pale collarbone, slowly marking up the papery skin with red and purple splotches.

George felt like he was in heaven, and he didn't know what Dream could even do to make it feel any better. He was proved wrong, of course.  
The blond head moved further down his chest still peppering kisses on the way before latching onto an abused nipple, pulling it gently between his teeth and running his tongue along the point.

"Fuck, fuck, please fuck" George whimpered, he'd do anything to make this feeling last. Dream's hand that was resting on his waist came up to play with the other nipple and George was sure he'd spontaneously combusted. Dream continued to swap between both nipples, and George was sure he was intending to kill him.

Eventually, Dreams head began to move further down, lips tickling over the soft skin of George's stomach, causing him to giggle. Dream smiled against his skin and couldn't refrain from blowing a raspberry on the softness. George began to laugh and gently slapped Dream on the back of the head, making the blond pull a face at him.

George had never known sex could be like this, that it didn't have to be serious and you could laugh along with your partner about it.

The laughter was soon knocked out of him however when Dreams nose began to tickle at the almost unnoticeable line of dark hair making a line below his belly button.

"You okay, baby?" Dream asked before going any further.

George nodded, holding his breath and shutting his eyes tight. Dream noticed the sudden change and quickly moved up the bed, crawling to sit by the side of him.  
"Hey, hey baby look at me" He pulled the bottom of George's chin to face him. "We don't need to do anything you don't want to, I'll never force you to do something you're uncomfortable with"  
George's eyes clouded over and he rubbed his face with his hands "I'm sorry it's just..you know I've never done anything like this before and I'm scared"

Dream nodded and pulled the boy in for a hug. "We can go at whatever pace you want."  
George cuddled against Dream a bit more, gently kissing at his collarbone.  
The kisses got more insistent as he felt Dream clench slightly next to him. He carried on going, lips and teeth tugging at the skin, leaving red marks in their wake. Dreams hands ran along his back. "You're feeling better now?" He joked, gasping at a particularly hard bite at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

George giggled against his skin "Can't help it, you're just too irresistible" He pulled back, mouth stretched in a grin.  
Dream rolled his eyes "Oh, you'll make me big-headed"  
George snorted "As if you're not already-hey!"  
Dream had flipped them over and begun to dug his fingers into George's ribs."Hey!! H-hey!! S-Stop ah ahah" He laughed, trying to push Dreams hands away from him.  
"Nu-uh" He said, hands still trailing up his side's a little less aggressively now. "You're so pretty, Georgie" Dream said without thinking, just staring at George's face.

Which immediately turned bright red.

"Stopp" He whined, pulling his hands over his face.  
"Nope, you're pretty and you're gonna have to deal with it" Dream laughed, stretching up and kissing along George's neck once more, gaining a breathy noise in reward. "Don't you like it when I compliment you?" He said only slightly seriously. "I'll stop if you wa-"

"No!" George blurted out, face turning a deeper shade of crimson. "I don't like it 'ts just..nice"

"That means you like it George" sung Dream, hands scraping over George's waist slightly.

"Oh, shut up" George said, and pulled his lips back in for a bruising kiss- the mood back on track. Dream immediately took control of the kiss, hovering over George further smoothing his tongue in his mouth, eliciting a whimper from the boy.  
Dreams fingers played with the waistband of George's sweatpants. "Off?" He murmured quietly against his lips, not wanting to go too fast.

George nodded and pulled away enough to say "Yours too" before dragging him in again.  
Dream chuckled against George's lips and slowly tugged down the waistband, leaving his boxers on. Taking care not to brush over his crotch of thighs, Dream yanked off the bottoms the rest of the way, before detaching himself enough to do the same to himself.

Once both pairs of sweats were on the floor, Dream tugged George's head back up for a kiss, and George didn't waste a moment in starting to palm Dream through his boxers, getting a sharp moan in return.  
Dream's hands trailed into George's hair, lacing through it slowly.  
George's head was clouded with lust, every thought just chanting "Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream" over and over again. Dream and his damned hands, wandering all over him and making him feel so good.

"Good, huh?" Dream muttered.

Fuck. He'd said that last bit out loud.

"Yeah, yeah good" George whispered, with no filter whatsoever.  
Dream snorted and tugged on the strands through his fingers, catching a moan from George's throat. He raised an eyebrow to himself, good to know.

"ts not funny" George insisted, scrambling up a little. "You must have something like that...don't you?"  
Dream flushed only slightly "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I would" George replied cockily.  
"You sure you want to know? Dream rumbled, teeth biting down on his earlobe.  
George choked back a whimper "mmhm"

"Well" Dream started, and thought it better to show him. He shifted to hover over George in between his legs, his hands moved down from his waist slowly, tickling over his hips and coming to rest on both of his supple thighs, pale in the low light of the room. He squeezed slightly and let out a groan as he watched the flesh protrude from his fingers as it was squashed.

"My thighs?" George whispered, awestruck. "Really?"

Dream nodded earnestly "Yeah, yeah Georgie, want to feel them around me, so gorgeous so so ugh so perfect looking"

"How would that work?" George questioned breathlessly as Dreams hands seemed to be having fun squeezing his thighs. "Hav- oh God- having them a-round you?"

Dream wheezed slightly at the innocent tone of the question. "Like..like..around my head, George. Like...squeezing and clenching around me as I- oh fuck, please?" He finished quickly, voice cracking and overcome with the desire to touch George properly.

George nodded fast, desperate to let Dream make this feeling continue. He threaded his hands through blond locks as Dream's head started to travel down, pressing open-mouthed kisses to every bit of skin he could find. When he reached the waistband of George's underwear he looked up to seeing his boyfriend already looking completely fucked-out and debauched. George realised he was asking for permission again and quickly nodded, biting his lip in impatience.

Dream only hooked his thumbs under the sides of the waistband, mouth traveling along the top of it, chin only slightly brushing the damp cloth. Teasingly, he nudged his nose through the fabric, making George gasp as it came into contact with his skin. Quickly, Dream pulled off this underwear by the sides and threw it onto the floor out of the way.

He began to kiss up George's thighs, hands gripping his hips hard. George let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, watching Dream's head move slowly upwards towards his crotch.

Lips traced over his underwear slowly, obviously hesitantly not wanting to go too fast as to startle him. Still pressing kisses to the most sensitive inner parts of George's thighs causing him to let out choked moans and gasps. Almost imperceptibly, Dream slowly began to pull the waistband down, pulling the boxers off one leg and putting them to one side. George inhaled sharply and laced his hands through Dream's hair, who immediately looked up to see if he was okay. George nodded, seeing Dreams questioning expression and blushed upon watching his lips curl into a smirk.

Maintaining eye contact with George, his head moved further down, further towards, where George craved the touch the most. Way too slowly and all at once, Dreams lips came into contact with his sensitive skin, almost making him jump. Slowly, Dream's mouth began to move, stroking down George's skin, tongue darting out to taste wetness gathered there.  
George sunk back into the pillows, unable to do anything to even function with Dreams mouth on him like that.

Suddenly, the lips moved up, catching on George's throbbing clit enlarged by hormone therapy. The sudden stimulation caused George to jump, one of his hands pulling in Dream's hair, the other gripping the sheets, his thighs tightening round Dreams head minutely.

Then Dream started to suck, pressing his mouth on the clit tightly, tongue caressing and flicking harshly. "Oh fuck fuck fuck please, please, oh god, fuck Clay!"

Dream moaned at the sound of George crying out his name; his real name like that in unabashed ecstasy, the sound sending vibrations through George's core, causing his eyes to roll back in his head. "Oh fuck, please 'm so close please!"

Dream continued his ministrations, not letting up when he began to feel George's thighs tremble on his shoulders, start to squeeze around his head as he came closer and closer to orgasm. "Oh, fuck, Clay!!" He moaned, sweaty hands clenching hard in his air, hips mindlessly bucking up in an effort to get him closer, closer.  
Dream carried on, coaxing George through his high with practiced talent.

"Fuck" said a small, hoarse voice from above him. George's head was thrown back into the pillows, face flushed and panting, chest heaving with the weight of his orgasm.  
Dream's mouth stayed on him, but lighter now, not wanting to overstimulate the boy too much. George's hand's grip had lessened in his hair, but slowly began to tighten again as Dream's mouth carried on.  
"Unghh, Clay" He panted.  
"What? Never tried coming more than once before?" Dream smirked, also slightly out of breath.  
George blushed and shook his head slightly.  
"Well" Dream whispered. "There's a first time for everything"

His mouth went back to the rhythm it had before, lips closed around his clit, tongue against the sensitive head. "God, fuck" George whispered feeling overwhelmed in the best possible way.

Ever so slowly, Dream began to move one of his hands down from George's hip. Finger gathering the collecting saliva and slick from under his mouth, it pointedly started to circle George's entrance, Dreams eyes glancing up to see his reaction.  
George nodded, pushing Dreams head back down, thighs clenching round him unintentionally.

Dream's finger was still slowly circling his entrance, trying to tease the boy into snapping. It didn't take long.

"Fuck, Clay just please just-" George's words were cut off with a gasp as Dream's long thick finger entered him, mouth pulling away slightly from his clit.

He didn't feel a rush of everything like he thought he would. It just felt..warm..slightly uncomfortable but also..right.

Until Dreams finger began to move.

Dream curled his finger towards himself in a beckoning motion, trying to find George's sweet spot. He tried a couple of different angles; to the left, the right, slightly up and-

"FUCK" George shouted, clamping a hand over his mouth, thighs quivering as he felt another orgasm drawing near- the the wet pumping of Dreams finger becoming too much for him to bear. Dream slowly slid a second finger in and George was sure he'd dies and gone to heaven. The movement of his fingers was unwavering, his mouth harsher, almost rougher on the spot above, and George threw one arm over his eyes, the other pushing the back of Dreams head further, further, thighs squeezing his head between them as he felt the second waves of pleasure course through him, leaking from the tips of his fingers to where his toes curled in delight on the bed.

Dream groaned at George's thighs around his head- and if they were going to be doing this more often it would soon become one of his favourite things. Feeling George's tight walls surrounding his fingers was only a promise of what might be to come. His erection was straining against his boxers and leaking pre-cum, dampening the front of his underwear.

He pulled his fingers away slowly as George came down from his high, and sat back on his heels, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He admired to boy in front of him, looking completely fucked-out already, skin crimson, hands that were once clenching in the bedsheets now leaving limp against the cotton.

Dream moved up the bed and kissed George, who made a face at tasting himself on Dream's mouth before pulling him in deeper.

"Fuck, that was. That was, fuck" He was still out of breath slightly, but noticed the obvious bulge in Dream's boxers and reached down slowly, mouth still working against his, hand reacting to teasingly rub him up and down through his boxers.

"Fuck, fuck, Georgie, please can I fuck you? We don't have to if you don't want I just..you're just so...you're" He was cut off by another moan as George's hand had made its way into his boxers and was now starting to jerk him off without a constructing layer of fabric.

"Yeah, yeah, you can please" George croaked, pushing the sides of Dreams boxers down with one hand as the other curled in his hair to bring him closer.

Reluctantly, Dream pulled away from George's magic lips and hands "I need to get a-"

George cut him off "I have some, here", he said, reaching under his side of the bed for a new box of condoms and handing them to Dream, trying to look as nonchalant as someone can when just having handed someone a box of condoms.

"What?" He shifted, noticing Dreams questioning gaze. "Look- I've been thinking about this for a while, alright? It wasn't just a spur of the moment thing so I just wanted to be prepa-" Dream cut off his adorable rambling with a gentle kiss, making him blush a little.

"You're amazing" Dream said, as he laid George back down again, quickly ripping open the box and grabbing a strip, ripping one off before attaching their lips again, knocking the box to the floor.

"Fuck, Dream, as much as I love this..just...just need you in me, right now just fucking hurry up" George whined, pressing his thighs together for some sort of friction.

Under other circumstances, Dream would have laughed and simply dragged the teasing out longer but his length was now almost painfully hard, so grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table, he quickly ripped open the condom with his teeth and gently slid his fingers back into George to make sure he was still open.  
"Fuck, warn a guy" he laughed, jumping a little at the intrusion  
"George I'm literally about to be inside you I-" Dream started, laughing.  
"Well get on with it, then!" George retorted, being cut off with a gasp as Dream pressed his fingers to his g-spot.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, just hurry up" He moaned, thrashing against the mattress in desperation.

Quickly, Dream rolled on the condom, slicked himself up and got in position, almost ready to push in when he stopped and pressed his forehead against George's.

"I love you" He whispered, not about to live until he got one back.

"I love you too" George said back, rolling his eyes a little fondly.

Slowly, Dream began to push in, letting out a choked "Fuck" as he felt the tight heat of George's walls surround him and he knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Okay?"

"Just..gimme a sec." Said George, trying to adjust to the feeling of Dreams cock inside him. To distract him slightly, Dream kissed down his neck, hands stroking over the backs of his thighs gently. "Okay..okay, move"

Dream thrust in slightly more, bottoming out before pulling back, and going again, the feeling of blistering heat surrounding him entirely.

"Oh, fuck you feel so good"

George blushed at the compliment and "How the fuck are you blushing at that, I'm literally inside you right now?"

Dreams hips moved slightly faster, unsure of what rhythm would work for George until he heard a-

"Oh-oh-oh" George chanted, hands gripping the bedsheets so hard Dream swore heard a rip. "Oh- h-harder, fuck, yeah"

Dream began to thrust faster, their movements making the headboard bang against the wall with their rhythm.

"Fuck, Georgie, baby, so tight, so hot, so perfect for me" Dream groaned, hips going faster and faster, chasing their orgasms.

"Fuck, Clay, oh my shit just please" George whined, fingers grasping on Dream's back before giving up and falling to his sides. He felt Dreams hands lift his thigh up so his leg was hiked high on one of his shoulders, he thrust in once more and-

"Holy shit, please, Clay, oh fuck please, please" George practically babbled, the change in angle causing Dreams cock to slam into his sweet spot with every thrust, his vision blurring with the pleasure.

"Fuck, Georgie, gonna come fuck" Dream grunted, one hand moving from George's hip to in-between them, his fingers rubbing fast circles on his clit.

"Oh, fuck. Clay!" George came with a shout the sudden stimulation making him see stars, immediately going almost completely limp beneath Dream.  
Dreams hips managed another two deep thrusts before he emptied inside the condom, the walls of George's body rippling with his orgasm causing him to tip over the edge.

He collapsed on top of George, sweaty bodies aligned, panting with each other. George whimpered as Dream pulled out, the overstimulation being a little uncomfortable. "Shh, shh, baby it's okay" Dream comforted as he pulled off the condom before it made a mess, tying it off and throwing it in the bin close to their bed.

George whined as Dream left, trying to grab onto him. "Shh, Georgie I'm just grabbing some water, I'll be 30 seconds" With that, Dream walked out the door, leaving George alone with his thoughts.

George's head felt cloudy, and his body felt like it was floating. It felt like he blinked and Dream was cuddled up to him again, and he was gulping from a glass of water quickly.

The boys curled up under the covers together, facing each other, the moonlight leaking in to illuminate their faces- just looking into each others eyes, hands twined together on the pillow.

George had always figured he'd feel monumentally different after losing his so called 'virginity', but he felt nearly the same- just...more connected. And satisfied.

"So" Dream broke the silence, yellow-looking eyes creasing with a smile as he said softly "Worth the wait?"

George smiled over at him, pressing a gentle kiss to his hand. "Definitely"

~fin~


End file.
